fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Laurent
Laurent (ロラン Loran) is a character from Fire Emblem Awakening. He is Miriel's son from the future, and can potentially be the brother or father of Morgan. His birthday is April 25. He is voiced by George C. Cole in the English version. Profile In the future, as with all other parents, Laurent's parents assisted in fighting off the Risen. His father died first and soon Miriel went missing during a battle. It is unknown if she truly died as her body was never found. However, like the other children, Miriel's ring was recovered and given to Laurent, which he continues to wear. His Summer Scramble pre-battle quote also reveals that his mage hat belonged to Miriel as well. Laurent returned to the past with the other children to prevent the ruinous future. However, due to anomalies in the time travel process, Laurent was transported 3 years before Lucina's arrival and thus made him older than Lucina despite being born after her. It is not known what Laurent did during the 5 years from his arrival in the past to the day he was recruited into Chrom's army, but Laurent battled with constant loneliness and fear that he would never meet his parents again. In his Paralogue, Chrom's army arrives at an oasis with a rumored mirage village. Unfortunately, they meet a group of bandits who are planning to raid all the villages as they too are also trying to find the mirage village. If Miriel enters the nearby village, Laurent will come out and recognize her instantly. However, his mother is too pressed on finding the mirage village, so he assists Chrom and his forces in clearing out the nearby bandits. If Chrom enters the nearby village, he will come out and recognize Chrom, offering his assistance to him after he tells him he is Miriel's son. After the battle, Laurent goes to his mother and shows him her ring, which Miriel subjectively says it is not concrete proof that he is her son, as he may have pilfered the ring from another Miriel. However, she admits that she has no evidence to prove that he is not her son, so she asks that he accompanies her to find out. After the war, wanting to match his mother's intellect, Laurent set off on a long journey. He would later write a legendary tale of his journey in an epic novel. In Laurent's support with his mother, the two spend much time pondering the mechanics of alcohol flammability and flame colors. In their final support, Laurent finds usage for the colored flames by making fireworks, which his mother offers to assist him. In his support with his father, his father wonders what he and his son have in common since Laurent plainly takes more from his mother. Laurent tries his best to isolate himself from his father, believing that he is no longer a child, but a full grown adult. However Laurent's father reminds him that even though he is an adult, he is still his son and that he should not isolate himself nor put so much stress upon himself. Laurent finally opens up to his father and rids himself of all of his fears and loneliness that came from his time by himself. Personality Laurent can be a bit cold and callous, much like his mother, as he inherited his mother's incredible academic prowess. While Miriel's scientific inquiries are focused in theory and discovering natural laws, Laurent tends to find practical applications for the subjects he studies, such as making the world's first fireworks in a support conversation with Miriel. In addition, he oversees the Shepherd's treasury, having a strict stance on the budget and purchasing items that are needed. Laurent often checks on the well-being of others, and will help them in any way possible if he needs to step in. However, sometimes he wonders if his advice actually helps, as he occasionally doubts that it may be just "inflated" ego and that the people he talks to have better ability than him. Due to arriving earlier then the other children, he believes that he is no longer a child and must act like a responsible adult. Compared to the other Shepherds - specifically, the Shepherds who regularly wear glasses - Laurent's glasses give off the "worst lens glare". In Game Base Stats *Note: These are Laurent's absolute base stats. To get his actual base stats, use the following formula= current stats - Miriel's class base stats) + (father's current stats - father's class base stats) + child's absolute base stats / 3 + child's class base stats. *''' - Laurent will inherit the last active skill from both of his parents, excluding those exclusive to DLC. Growth Rates Laurent's growth Rates are figured by the following formula: (Father's growth rates + Miriel's growth rates + Laurent's absolute growth rates) / 3 In which Laurent's absolute growth rates are: |45% |20% |40% |40% |30% |50% |25% |35% |} Max Stat Modifers Supports '''Romantic Supports *The Avatar (Female) *Lucina *Kjelle *Cynthia *Severa *Noire *Nah *Female Morgan (Can also be his sister) Other Supports *Miriel *Laurent's Father *The Avatar (Male) (Can also be Laurent's father) *Gerome *Yarne *Male Morgan (Only if Laurent is his father) Class Sets Standard Sets |} Inherited Sets |-|The Avatar as Father= |-|Frederick as Father= |-|Virion as Father= |-|Stahl as Father= |-|Vaike as Father= |-|Kellam as Father= |-|Lon'qu as Father= |-|Ricken as Father= |-|Gaius as Father= |-|Donnel as Father= |-|Gregor as Father= |-|Libra as Father= |-|Henry as Father= ; Inheritance from Miriel Laurent cannot re-class into the following class sets, but he can inherit a skill from them: *Troubadour -Valkyrie **Should Laurent not receive the Priest class from his father, Laurent can inherit a War Cleric-exclusive skill from Miriel. Quotes Event Tiles *"My word—a misplaced item? Does no one adequately secure their belongings?" (item) *"I've been organizing our weapons by name and make. Our old system was a farce!" (exp) *"I snuck in some practice. Thanks to my mother's guidance, it went perfectly." (weapon exp) Relationship Tiles Asking - Normal *"You seem to be in excellent spirits. Did you discover a book to your liking?" (happy) *"I've heard a theory that verbalizing dreams makes them come true. Care to test it?" (dreams) *"Would you like to team up during the next battle? Our odds would greatly improve." (team up) *"How exactly do you spend your free time?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"I pass the hours by reading the books of this era - a whole library I had thought lost." (free time) *"No. For once our shelves are all organized! I am most grateful." (happy) *"I dream of becoming a true scholar - one who can sort the truth from the legends." (dreams) *"Indeed, that sounds like a fine idea. It would no doubt boost morale all around." (team up) Asking - Miriel *"Mother, would you mind training together? I could never beat you in the future." (train) *"Mother, you’ve been burning through your possessions. Can I help pay for a restock?" (gift) *"Mother, you dropped this. Are you ill?! You never drop things!" (concern) *"Mother, how did you spend your days before we met?" (story) Replying - Miriel *"Planning to unload your extra tomes on your only son? ...Very efficient! I approve." (train) *"Thank you. Perhaps you could start by reimbursing me for my time-travel expenses." (gift) *"You're...worried about me? ...Who are you, and what have you done with my mother?" (concern) *"I spent my time trying to find you. You were such a perfectionist, you somehow managed to die without leaving a corpse. So I clung to the silly hope that maybe you had not died at all. For all I know, my "time travel" was all some ruse of yours. ...I wouldn't put it past you." (story) Asking - Father *"Father, fight me! I have lots of pent up frustra... A lot of new spells to show you!" (train) *"Is there anything you need, Father? I know of no other way to be a good son to you." (gift) *"Father, has your hairline receded? I'm quite concerned...for both of us." (concern) *"Father, tell me about your life before we met." (story) Replying - Father *"Really? Very well. You'll need the training. Mother ALWAYS won when you two fought." (train) *"Thank you, but I’m perfectly fine. You should look after yourself." (concern) *"You’re offering to buy me something? ...How much gold is in your possession?" (gift) *"The future? Hmm...very well. How about we start with a warning? You should endeavor to put things back where you found them! The arguments your sloppiness started with Mother - we almost needed counseling! ...There, that was a nice, healthy talk. Now we can be a normal family." (story) Asking - Married *"I... I love you, (name). I feel it important that you know." (love) *"Look at me, (name). ...Ah, you are truly are a beauty to behold." (compliment) *"(name), swear you won't get killed. I die myself at the very thought!" (promise) *"(name), your satchel is stuffed to the brim. What have you got in there?" (gift) Replying - Married *"Oh?! Well, I love you, too - if we're spelling out our feelings, that is." (love) *"Thank you! But needless to say, I see you as the finer specimen." (compliment) *"You worry too much, that's why I love you. I promise to avoid what perils I can." (promise) *"It's a hair ornament. Just walking into the shop took courage, but... I hope you like it." (gift) Asking - Child *"Could you tell me anything more about your future, Morgan?" (story) *"Morgan, you have a dull look about you today. Is everything all right?" (concern) *"Morgan, do you lack for anything? Any son of mine should be aware of his provisions." (gift) *"Morgan, you are exceptionally organized. Shall we have a battle of tidiness?" (train) Replying - Child *"Well, I am more interested in whether or not we even exist on the same time axis. The marriage between your mother and I changed the future - created a NEW future. Which means... Which means... I should lie down for a bit. My head hurts." (story) *"Are you certain? I feel the same as always. Perhaps it's a trick of the light." (concern) *"Might I inquire about your budget first? My needs tend to run into quintuple digits." (gift) *"A splendid idea. If I use all these spare tomes on you, I won't have to sort them!" (train) Level Up *"A logical consequence of tireless diligence." (6+ stats up) *"It seems I've reaped unexpected gains." (4-5 stats up) *"A fair result." (2-3 stats up) *"My sincerest apologies. I'll strive to improve." (0-1 stat up) *"By my analysis, I've hit my theoretic potential." (0-1 stat up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Truly, these seals hold wondrous power..." Armory *"I'll be satisfied if it meets my basic requirements." (buying) *"If you don't need it, there's no point hanging on to it." (selling) *"I'm amazed what they can do with old gear nowadays." (forging) Barracks Alone *"So strange, to experience a world where hope has not been snuffed out." (misc) *"What a remarkable day I'm having. If only I always felt this formidable!" (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Avatar. Here to rest your bones a spell?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Resting for a spell?" (midday) *"Evening, Avatar. Here to relax for the night?" (evening) *"Avatar, instead of resting here, why not just go to sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Avatar. Are you an early riser?" (morning) *"Hello, Avatar. Tell me about our plans for the day." (midday) *"Hello, Avatar. Another day nears its close." (evening) *"Hello, Avatar. Might I advise getting some sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Avatar. May you enjoy it fully." (birthday) Greetings - Child *"Good morning, Father. Here to rest your bones a spell?" (morning) *"Hello, Father. Resting for a spell?" (midday) *"Good evening, Father. Here to relax for the night?" (evening) *"Father, instead of resting here, why not just go to sleep?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Father. How old are you now?" (birthday) Roster Miriel's future son. A sharp but overserious wunderkind. Folks take advantage of his wisdom and empathy, but his attention to detail makes him a natural problem solver. The one with the worst lens glare. Born on April 25th. Help Description An enigmatic mage who takes his studies very seriously. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle Battle Dual Support *"Stay sharp." *"I will not lose." *"I'll be your assistant." *"Do be careful." *"I'm at your side." *"Your victory is clear." *"Here they come." *"Come." *"Steel yourself." *"Let's clean this up." Dual Strike *"And another!" *"Forget about me?" *"Allow me!" *"Too slow, I fear." *"Distraction kills." Dual Guard *"Do watch out." *"Happy to assist." Critical *"Enough!" *"You were a fine subject!" *"I grow weary of you!" *"Get thee hence!" Defeated Enemy *"Excellent data." *"Be at peace." *"Heh heh..." *"A logical result." Partner Defeated Enemy *"You needn't have." *"My thanks." *"Superb technique." Defeated By Enemy *"B-blast..." Death/Retreat Possible Endings ; Laurent - The Elucidator : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent went on an expediction around the world. His curious nature led to many adventures, which he later put to paper in a rousing novel. ; Laurent and the Avatar : Many wrote of Avatar's legendary exploits, but accounts of her origins and character varied. Scholars, poets, and bards agreed on one thing alone—she loved her husband, Laurent, above all else. ; Laurent and Lucina : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Lucina reunited with Tiki and Naga and thanked them for helping to usher in peace. ; Laurent and Kjelle : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. As Kjelle, too, valued self-discovery, the pair were said to be nearly inseparable. ; Laurent and Cynthia : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. The hidden wonders they uncovered awed Cynthia, who had known only a world of ruin. ; Laurent and Severa : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. Severa set out in search of treasure but instead discovered something much, much greater. ; Laurent and Morgan : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took his wife on an expedition around the world. While Morgan's memory never returned, she didn't seem to miss it much. ; Laurent and Noire : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took Noire on an expedition around the world. Noire seemed startled at first by many of their discoveries but knew she was in good hands. ; Laurent and Nah : Longing to meet his mother's intellectual standards, Laurent took Nah on an expedition around the world. Their curious nature led to many adventures, which they later put to paper in a rousing novel. Trivia *Laurent's birthday is the same day that Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken was first released in Japan. *Laurent's voice actor, George C. Cole, also provides the voice of Gregor. *His artwork shows him wielding a Tome, most likely a fire-based tome. **Despite that, the tome Laurent carries in his Paralogue is Elwind, a wind-based tome. *His map sprite as a Mage shows Laurent adjusting his glasses. *In his S-rank support with Severa, she asks if he can guess what she wants, to which he asks her if it is some kind of riddle and replies, "are you going to ask me (Laurent) what you have in your (Severa) pocket next?" This is possibly a reference to the riddle contest between Gollum and Bilbo in 'The Hobbit.' *He believes caloric intake is important for all walks of life. *He is the only Unit in Awakening that is recruited from a village. **As his birthday is Rekka no Ken's release date, this may be a reference to units like Wil, who would be recruited only by visiting a village. *Laurent has unique battle models for each of his Mage related classes: **As a Mage, he wears black and red robes and has a black hat. **As a Sage, he wears black and grey robes. **As a Dark Knight, he wears black and silver armor. *After defeating an enemy, all of Laurent's classes use the same victory animation, even though all classes have their own unique victory pose. Etymology Laurent is a French variation of the name "Laurence", which is a Latin name meaning "laurel crowned" or "victory". The latter meaning is a possible reference to his deductive nature. He may also be named after Auguste Laurent, a french chemist credited with discovering hydrogen chlorine gas. Gallery Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters